Steven Stone vs Wallace
Description Pokemon trainer vs Pokemon trainer! Two champions of the Pokemon region Hoenn fight it out! Interlude Wiz: Pokemon has had many great trainers and games. Boomstick: And in the third generation, there were even TWO champions! Like Steven Stone, the master steel-type trainer. Wiz: And Wallace, the master water-type trainer. We will be getting the most accurate information by examining them from Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, and taking their most recent teams, as well as scaling all of their pokemon to level 100. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze thier weapons armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Steven Stone Wiz: Steven Stone was the original Hoenn champion and a master of steel type Pokemon, and collected rare rocks as a hobby. Boomstick: He's also the son of the president of the Devon corporation, and lives in Mossdeep city. Wiz: He helps the player along against team Aqua or Magma depending on the game version, and there isnt much else there. Boomstick: This WOULD be a really sort analysis, except for his Pokemon. Steven's Pokemon Wiz: Steven's Pokemon team consists of 6 Pokemon, the first of which being Skarmory. It knows Toxic, Spikes, Steel Wing and Aerial Ace. Boomstick: Being a Steel/Flying type, it's weak to Fire and Electric, but immune to Ground and Poison type attacks. Wiz: It also has Sturdy, which means it can't be KO'd if its at full health. Which is possible, despite its impressive defense, it lacks a good Special defense. Boomstick: Mr. Stone's next Pokemon is Claydol, a Ground and Psychic type. Wiz: As a result its weak to very many types, those being Bug, Ice, Grass, Ghost, Water, and Dark. Though it is immune to Electric, and Ground from its ability Levitate. Boomstick: It boasts defense over offence and has the stats and moves to back it up. Reflect and Light Screen can boost its defenses, and Extrasensory and Earth Power are basic attack moves. Wiz: Steven's third Pokemon is Aggron, a Ground and Steel type. Though it has amazing physical bulk, its moves are all attack moves. Them being Stone Edge, Earthquake, Iron Tail and Dragon Claw. Boomstick: Aggron also has Sturdy, to prevent 1-hit KO's, though is somewhat redundant considering Aggron's defense. Though it is weak to Ground, Fighting and Water type attacks, but is immune to Poison. Wiz: The fourth Pokemon in the list is Carbink, a Rock and Fairy type. This Pokemon has amazing defense stats, though has mainly attacking moves. Boomstick: And those are Power Gem, Earth Power, Psychic and Moonblast. And it's ability Clear Body prevents its stats from being lowered. Wiz: Though it has a few weaknesses, being Ground, Steel, Water and Grass attacks. Boomstick: Aerodactyl is next up, who is mainly fast and offensive. Its ability Pressure makes opponents use twice the PP as normal for every attack. Wiz: It has moves like Rock Slide, Fire Rang, Thunder Fang, and Ice Fang. Though it is weak to Water, Steel, Electric, Rock and Ice. Boomstick: And his final Pokemon, his ace-in-the-hole, Metagross! It can even Mega-evolve with the Metagrossite to become, Mega-Metagross! Wiz: Metagross's speed stat nearly doubles with this, as well as the rest of his stats getting a boost. With the moves Bullet Punch, Meteor Mash, Zen Headbutt and Giga Impact, its hard to last long against this thing. Boomstick: And it's mega ability is Tough Claws, which increases the power of contact moves, which is every attack it has! Wiz: Though it is weak to ground, Fire, Ground, Dark and Ghost. Boomstick: Despite this, you've got to be one capable trainer to defeat Steven Stone's lineup. *Mega-Metagross' cry sound* Wallace Boomstick: Wallace. *Sigh* Wiz: What? Boomstick: He competes in Pokemon contests. Wiz: So? Boomstick: The Beauty part. Wiz: AND? Boomstick: ...Nevermind. Wiz: Wallace was and is the Stootopolis gym leader. Though for a time, he was the Champion of the Hoenn league in Pokemon Emerald. Boomstick: Theres not much else for him. Good thing he has a Pokemon team! Wallace's Pokemon Wiz: Wallace's first Pokemon is Wailord, a pure water type with an enormous hit point stat, though the rest of his stats are laughable. Boomstick: As a pure Water type, its only weaknesses are Grass and Electric. Its ability, Oblivious, makes it so that any stat changes are rendered null. Wiz: Its move set is Water Spout, Earthquake, Heavy Slam, and Blizzard. Though with its below average attack stats , it wont be doing much. Boomstick: Tentacruel is up next, and is a Water/Poison type. It has high special defense and special attack, though lacks pretty much everywhere else. Wiz: Clear Body prevents stat drops, and it has mostly attacking moves. Dazzling Gleam and Sludge Wave are for damage. Boomstick: Rain Dance increases his water type moves attack power, and that move is Brine. Its not very powerful, but DOUBLES in power once the foe drops below 50% HP. Wiz: Though, it does have faults. Its weak to Electric, Psychic and Ground, some of the more common types. Boomstick: Afterwards, its Ludicolo, a Water/Grass type. Fake Out makes the opponent flinch, and Scald, Energy Ball, and Ice Beam are all good damage dealers. Wiz: Swift Swim doubles its speed in the rain- Deadpool: I'm SWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMIN IN THE RAIN~ Boomstick: How the f*** did you get here!? *Ding* Deadpool: Whoops! There's my enchiladas! Gotta run. Wiz:.....What. Boomstick: Anyway, its weak to Flying, Poison and Bug, some of the less common types. And though its stats are generally weaker overall, it has above average special defense. Wiz: .....I hope he doesn't come back. Anyway, Whishcash is a Ground and Water type, and its ability Oblivious makes it so that stat changes don't matter. Boomstick: It has POWERFUL moves, like Earthquake, Rock Tomb, and.... Muddy Water. *cricket chirps* Wiz: Rain Dance improves the power of Muddy Water. And though it has pretty mediocre stats overall, it has above average HP. Boomstick: Its only weak to Grass, but it is REALLY weak to Grass. Like, damage is QUADRUPLED if its hit with a Grass type move. Wiz: After that, its Gyarados, a Water and Flying type. Intimidate makes the opponent's attack drop one stage, which can help a lot. Boomstick: Its a pure attacker, knowing Crunch, Stone Edge, Waterfall, and Ice Fang! And despite how cool it looks, Its weak to Rock and Electric, especially Electric. Wiz: And finally, Wallace's ace-in-the-hole, Milotic! Its ability Marvel Scale boosts its slightly weak defense stat if it has a status condition, like burn, poison, or paralyzed. Boomstick: It also has Recover to supply the amazing special defense it has. And its no slouch on offense either! Wiz: It has viable special attack, and uses the moves Dragon Pulse, Blizzard, and Hydro Pump. Though it does have faults, and thats a weakness to Grass and Electric. Boomstick: Still, with a lineup like this, itll be very difficult to take out Wallace. *Milotic's cry* Fight The two champions stand ready to fight, Pokeballs in hand. Fight! Steven: Go, Skarmory! Wallace: Go, Wailord! The two Pokemon erupted from their Pokeballs. Skarmory took to the skies as Wailord fell to the ground. Steven: Use Toxic! Skarmory produced a large ball of purple liquid, and lobbed it at Wailord. Wallace: You'll pay for that! Use Water Spout! Wailord produced an enormous amount of water, and Skarmory fell to the ground. Steven: Use Spikes! Skarmory produced a handful of painful looking spikes and tossed them near Wailord. Wallace: Water Spout once more! The amount of water was slightly less, but still large enough to be menacing. Skarmory fell to the ground, unable to battle. Steven: Go, Claydol! Use Light Screen! Claydol broke free of the Pokeball, and brought up a wall of light. Wallace: Water Spout! Claydol was hit, but Wailord was taking damage from poison, and it was less effective. Steven: Earth Power! Wallace: Water Spout! Steven: Earth Power! It ended there. Claydol had taken lots of damage, but was still conscious. The same could not be said for Wailord. Toxic in combination with the attacks had him take too much damage. Wallace: Go! Tentacruel! The jellyfish-like Pokemon came out. Wallace: Rain Dance! Clouds appeared, and rain soon came down. Steven: Extrasensory! Tentacruel took the hit. It was damaged, but far from over. Wallace: Brine! Tentacruel sent out a gush of water at Claydol, who, despite Light Screen, fainted. The Light Screen also dissipated. Steven: Go! Aggron! Wallace: Brine! Aggron was hit immediately, and took considerable damage. Steven: Earthquake! The ground rumbled all around as the word was spoken. After the commotion cleared, Tentacruel was seen, fainted. Wallace: Go, Ludicolo! Fake Out! Ludicolo rushed forward, feinting Aggron, who stood shocked for a moment. Wallace: Scald! Half steam, half water came from Ludicolo and hit the opposing Pokemon, who fell over. Steven: Carbink! Go! Wallace: Scald! Carbink was hit as well, though not done for. Steven: Moonblast! A pink sphere of energy formed and hit Ludicolo, who seemed out of breath. Wallace: Scald! Carbink was hit once more, and fainted. The rain cleared. Steven: Aerodactyl! Rock Slide! Ludicolo was taken aback for a moment. Wallace: Scald, again! Ludicolo complied, though it wasnt as much as it normally was. Aerodactyl was still flying strong. Steven: Rock Slide! Ludicolo was crushed under the rocks, and fainted. Wallace: Whishcash! Steven: Ice Fang! Whishcash was hit, though it seemed more annoyed than damaged. Wallace: Muddy Water! Whishcash summoned a giant wave of mud and launched it towards Aerodactyl, who was hit, and fell. Steven: Its all come down to you... Go! Metagross! Mega-evolve! Metagross came out, and its Metagrossite was glowing. So was Steven's Keystone. Steven: Giga Impact! Mega Metagross put all of its energy into ramming Whishcash, who fainted. Wallace: Go, Gyarados! Gyarados' presence was frightening. Wallace: Waterfall! Metagross was hit, though was not out of it. Steven: Meteor Mash! Gyarados was taken aback for a moment. Newfound power surged through Metagross. Wallace: Waterfall! Metagross was starting to tire. Steven: Zen Headbutt! Critical Hit! Gyarados fainted immediately after. Wallace: Milotic! Steven: Giga Impact! Metagross rammed into Milotic, creating a dust cloud. But is it over? The dust settled, to find Milotic still awake. Wallace: Hydro Pump! A large amount of water erupted from Milotic and hit Metagross, ending the fight. K.O.? Steven called back his Pokemon. Wallace did the same. Deadpool: Come ON!! This fight isnt over until someone DIES, right?! Steven: Wait, who are you? Deadpool pulled out a gun and shot Wallace in the head. K.O.! Conclusion Wiz: Dammit, Deadpool! Deadpool: SOMEONE had to die for the fight to end, right!? Boomstick: Get out of here before YOU DIE! Deadpool: Okay, OKAY! So touchy... Boomstick: So... Who won? Wiz: Though Wallace bested Steven in a Pokemon battle, Wallace was the one who died, thanks to Deadpool. Deadpool: You're welcome! Boomstick: I SAID GET OUT! Wiz: Anyway, the fights probably too close to call. There are so many outcomes and variations, that determining the winner is a nightmare. Boomstick: Though Wallace had a general type advantage, Steven had Spikes and Mega Metagross. Wiz: Plus, there's tons of secondary effects, and possible critical hits to be taken into account. Boomstick: Its too close to call. But we still need a winner... Deadpool: OooH! Pick me! PICK ME! Wiz: *sigh* fine. The winner is, Deadpool. Deadpool: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Boomstick: Now get out before i incinerate you! Category:Grnmachine1 Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles